Emoções
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Severo Snape é supreendido por sentimentos vindo de alguém que não esperava, modificando sua vida. Baseada em um música muito querida.Songfic


Emoções

Emoções

**Notas da História:**

Agradecimentos: São muitas pessoas, mas posso resumir em um nome...Snapetes. Obrigada pelas fics traduzidas ou escritas pois fizeram com que eu me apaixonasse pelo nosso Mestre de Poções, pelas conversas no msn (estou sumida), a minha beta Clau Snape que foi um amor ao apontar os erros...minha orientadora poderia ser assim...rs... a minha irmã pelo incentivo e a Mila (mudei o final por sua causa;).  
Disclaimer: Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling,  
Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner  
Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.  
Nota: Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2008, uma iniciativa do grupo  
SnapeFest do Yahoo!grupos

oooOOoooOOooo

Chovia, estava frio e para piorar ela estava ligeiramente atrasada. O dia não estava nada bom para Hermione Granger, ficara estudando Aritmancia até tarde na noite anterior e hoje o convidativo calor da cama e o peso dos seus olhos a fizeram ficar cinco minutinhos e cinco minutinhos e mais cinco minutinhos... até quando lembrou que tinha aula de Poções e deu um pulo.

DROGA!DROGA!DROGA! – ela disse durante o tempo que levou para se arrumar, ou tentou se arrumar. Saiu correndo com a mochila entreaberta pendurada nas costas em direção às masmorras, atropelando quem estivesse pela frente, apesar de que, àquela hora ninguém estava pelos corredores principalmente sabendo que teria aula de Poções. Depois de seis anos convivendo com um Snape que não tolerava atrasos, nenhum aluno do 7º ano se arriscaria, nenhum menos Hermione Granger.

Parando quase sem fôlego em frente á porta da sala de aula, Hermione tentou recuperar a compostura que perdera durante a corrida. Levantou a mochila que estava torta, tentou abaixar os fios rebeldes e ia bater na porta, quando essa se abriu. O Prof. Snape estava sentado em sua mesa de cabeça baixa, ela entrou como se ele não estivesse sabendo, na ponta dos pés, mas...

– Bom dia Srta. Atrasada Granger. – Hermione parou ao ouvir a voz do homem à sua frente, melhor, ela e toda turma que a olhava; viu medo nos olhos de seus colegas de casa, a pena dos lufas-lufas e o sorriso dos sonserinos – Só porque é a queridinha da diretora, não quer dizer que tenha o direito de chegar atrasada em minha classe, se você é importante para ela, isso não faz diferença para mim. – Snape saboreava aquele momento e levantou a cabeça para olhar o rosto envergonhado da aluna. Hermione se manteve de cabeça baixa só respondendo um sim professor e dirigiu-se ao seu lugar.

Achando que não era o suficiente Snape continuou. – Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória, abaixe esse cabelo e ajeite essas roupas, prezo por pessoas limpas e organizadas em sua aparência em minha classe. - Snape ao acabar de falar abaixou a cabeça e continuou a corrigir as redações dos alunos do segundo ano.

Hermione mais do que vermelha começou a arrumar seu material, Neville ameaçou falar algo como forma de companheirismo, mas o olhar que ela lhe dispensara fez com que se recolhesse no seu lugar, além de vergonha o olhar dela tinha raiva.

Ao fim da aula Hermione saiu o mais rápido que pôde da sala, não querendo ficar lá nem mais um minuto além do necessário. Estava tão furiosa que se esquecera de Rony e Harry que a alcançaram quando já estava perto da sala de Feitiços.

– Nossa! Mione espera, se esqueceu de nós? – perguntou um Rony esbaforido.

– Desculpe meninos, mas o Snape hoje conseguiu me tirar do sério, ele precisava ter feito aquilo? Precisava?

Rony e Harry se entreolharam e ficaram calados observando-a.

– O que foi? Por que me olham assim?

– Bem, depois de ouvir você chamar o Snape de Snape, sem o professor, percebemos que está com raiva mesmo. – respondeu um Rony amedrontado com a raiva de Hermione.

– Sim, estou com muita raiva.

Quando ela respondeu já estavam à porta da sala de aula de Feitiços. Ela entrou e fez uma nota mental de não tratá-lo com intimidade na frente dos outros, mesmo que ele merecesse a falta de respeito, essa intimidade era somente deles, mesmo que fosse só da sua parte, só em sua mente.

Eu só quero estar  
No teu pensamento  
Dentro dos teus sonhos  
E no teu olhar

--x--

A manhã passou sem maiores problemas, depois dos dois tempos de Feitiços e um de História da Magia, Hermione e seus amigos se dirigiram para o refeitório. A raiva já passara, agora era assim, magicamente ela entendia e perdoava os atos do professor de Poções. Gina se juntou a eles à mesa e Rony relatou o ocorrido cedo para a irmã.

– Gina, Mione ficou com tanta raiva que até o chamou de Snape, esqueceu do professor que ela sempre nos lembra, só faltou chamá-lo de bastardo. – cuspiu comida ao dizer a última palavra.

A ruiva se admirou e comentou com deboche.

– Nossa! Mione devia estar com raiva mesmo, nunca imaginei que você, a monitora chefe perfeita, que vive nos corrigindo falaria do morcegão assim.

Hermione bufou antes de responder.

– Gina, primeiro é Prof. Snape e não morcegão e segundo, foi um deslize em um momento de ... de... raiva, até a monitora chefe que não é perfeita tem seus momentos e além do mais se ele falasse da sua aparência como falou da minha garanto que o xingaria de nomes que nem conhecemos.

– É, mas você nunca foi de se importar com o que falavam da sua aparência e vamos e venhamos hoje ela está pior do que o normal. – Gina finalizou a frase rindo e fazendo seus amigos próximos também rirem

– Olha já basta o Sna... hum... o Prof. Snape me humilhando, não preciso que meus amigos também o façam, tchau. - e saiu da mesa deixando os amigos para trás.

– Ih Gina, acho que o tempo fechou para você. – falou Harry atrás de uma garfada.

– Daqui a pouco nos acertamos. – e voltou sua atenção para a comida, despreocupada com a reação da amiga.

Hermione caminhava para Sala Comunal pensando que talvez aquele dia não fosse para ser dela.

– Dia que começa mal acaba pior. – pensou em voz alta sem perceber que havia batido em um braço enquanto passava.

O dono do braço não gostou.

– Ei Granger, não está me vendo não!? Olhe por onde anda! – gritava um Draco Malfoy a plenos pulmões no meio do corredor. Hermione se virou, olhou bem dentro dos olhos dele e respondeu.

– Desculpe Sr. Malfoy, não queria encostar no seu precioso braço. – com voz de deboche.

Draco não gostou do tom e começou.

– Nervosa sangue-ruim? Isto é falta de homem, sete anos só tendo relacionamento íntimo com os livros, não costumo me sujar com gente da sua laia não, mas se for para o bem do colégio... – Draco terminou dando uma piscadinha e mandando um beijinho debochado para Hermione.

Ela não respondeu virou, apertou o passo e foi embora em meio às gargalhadas do loiro. Sim, Hermione estava com raiva e decididamente o dia estava se mostrando não ser o dela. Chegando a sala comunal, passou direto em direção ao quarto, e depois se encaminhou para o banheiro, acreditando que aquele banho faria à tarde ser diferente da manhã.

--X--

O banho parecia ter dado ânimo a Hermione e a tarde correu tranqüilamente.

Gina a procurou enquanto estava na biblioteca por entre as estantes pesquisando um livro para um trabalho de Poções e recebeu uma cara feia como saudação, mas logo depois fizeram as pazes e ela admitiu que sua aparência pela manhã estava mesmo péssima.

– Sabe Mione agora você está bem arrumada, os cabelos penteados, perfumada...

– Gina não começa. – Hermione falou num tom de aviso, pois já sabia aonde aquela conversa chegaria.

– Viu "A Pessoa"? – perguntou Gina com uma cara de curiosa olhando para amiga com expectativa.

– Gina, por favor! Primeiro você fala que estou um trapo, aí quando me arrumo é por causa de alguém, assim meu psicológico não agüenta. – Hermione finalizou encontrando o livro que queria e se dirigindo para a bibliotecária, deixando Gina com um olhar travesso para trás.

Gina a alcançou quando ela já estava reservando o livro.  
– Vamos me diga o nome dele, vai Mione. – Gina puxava a veste da amiga e falava como criança.

– Já disse que não tem ninguém! – respondeu Hermione em um tom acima do usual para ser usado em uma biblioteca, merecendo uma olhada por cima dos óculos da mulher à sua frente.

– Desculpe Madame Pince. – pegou o livro e saiu com Gina no seu encalço.

– Viu o que você fez Ginevra, recebi uma olhada por culpa das suas idéias absurdas. – Hermione caminhava rápido em direção a próxima aula.

– Não me chame de Ginevra, de noite conversaremos. – a ruiva foi embora em direção contrária a de Hermione.

Agora vê se pode, nem me arrumar posso mais, que absurdo, isso só acontece comigo, sempre comigo... – esbarrou outra vez em um braço sem perceber quem era o dono, antes que ele gritasse como Malfoy fizera ela se virou e começou.

– NEM VEM Porque eu... eu... – as palavras foram morrendo assim que viu seu professor de Poções parado de braços cruzados olhando em sua direção.

– O pouco de educação que a tornava tratável acabou? Não ficou satisfeita pelos dez pontos perdidos? Menos cinquenta pontos... – Severo Snape se aproximava enquanto falava, como se fosse uma cobra pronta para dar o bote.

– ... por andar por aí batendo nas pessoas e por gritar com um professor! – Agora ele estava olhando-a de cima, fazendo com que ela parecesse pequena diante dele, e ela realmente estava, tamanha era a raiva que o professor emanava.

Hermione ainda tentou:

– Professor me desculpe não...

– Silêncio, caso não queira perder mais pon... – ele interrompeu a fala que exalava irritação.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, mas para ela pareceu uma eternidade. Nem Severo nem Hermione perceberam o quanto estavam próximos. Hermione parada, estática só olhava para ele captando cada movimento de sua boca que abria e fechava lentamente a cada palavra sussurrada. Sentiu o toque das vestes negras e o perfume que delas exalava, aspirou aquele cheiro delicioso que invadia suas narinas, e se perdeu nesse momento. Estava em transe, a proximidade e o cheiro fizeram com que a necessidade de tocá-las aparecesse incontrolavelmente. Precisava tocá-las e resolveu fazê-lo, nem que fosse por uma fração de segundos, fechou os olhos e só sentiu o momento.

Snape parou de falar quando sentiu que suas vestes foram puxadas, e olhando para baixo viu que os dedos da aluna à sua frente seguravam-nas levemente. Olhou dos dedos para o rosto da jovem e viu seus olhos fechados, um leve sorriso nos lábios, sem entender tal atitude e sentindo-se constrangido com tamanha proximidade gritou.

– SRTA. GRANGER! – e com isso, afastou-se da aluna.

Hermione despertou abrindo os olhos assustada e sentindo as vestes escaparem de seus dedos, se recompôs e percebeu o olhar de confusão do professor que agora estava longe, envergonhada falou.

– Com licença. – e saiu andando rápido para bem longe dali.

Tenho que te amar  
Só no meu silêncio  
Num só pedacinho de mim  
Eu daria tudo pra tocar você  
Tudo pra te amar uma vez

--X--

Sem entender o que acontecera ali, Severo ficou parado sem reação vendo a jovem se afastar rapidamente, quase correndo, despertou quando ouviu uma voz chamá-lo.

– Prof. Snape.

Severo relutantemente desviou o olhar da aluna e virou-se:

– Sim, Sr. Dickens.

– A Diretora McGonagall pediu que fosse à sala dela.

– Obrigada Sr. Dickens.

Deu às costas e saiu na mesma direção que Hermione fora há poucos instantes.

Hermione estava eufórica, não acreditava que tivera coragem de tocar nas vestes dele, viu que estava perdendo o controle da situação e isso a deixava nervosa. Como seria até o meio do ano que vem, quando o período letivo terminava? O desespero tomou conta dela, foi para o local que lhe dava calma e paz, a biblioteca.

--X--

Depois de dizer a senha e subir as escadas, Severo adentrou à sala da Diretora.

– Boa tarde Minerva, o que deseja?

– Olá Severo sente-se, por favor.

– Precisamos discutir alguns assuntos referentes ao Dia das Bruxas.

Severo levantou uma sobrancelha como se perguntasse "e eu com isso? ".

– Antes de fazer essa carranca deixe-me acabar de falar. Devido aos fatos tristes ocorridos no último ano, quero fazer algo diferente e alegre esse ano e decidi pedir a opinião dos alunos para contratar uma banda jovem bruxa para o baile. Quebrar um pouco o tradicional; como diretor da Sonserina quero que veja isso com seus alunos, quem eles sugerem. Pode pedir para que seu monitor verifique entre eles, e repasse para você. Nós ainda teremos mais uma reunião com os outros diretores das casas para decidir.

Severo baixou os olhos deixando claro que aquilo seria um estorvo para ele.

– Ora Severo, deixe de ser rabugento, isso não afetará em nada a sua vida.

– Está bem Minerva, poupe-me dos seus comentários, era só isso? – perguntou levantando-se.

– Sim, pode ir. Aguardo a resposta em três semanas.

Severo saiu sem dar uma palavra.

--X--

À noite o Salão Principal estava em polvorosa, os alunos debatiam sobre qual banda seria a melhor para animar o Baile do Dia das Bruxas, e na mesa da Grifinória não era diferente.

– Eu quero Dumbledork eles fazem um som legal. – falava animadamente Rony – E você Harry?

– Bem, eu não sei não me prendo muito a essas coisas, por mim qualquer uma que não desafine está excelente. – respondeu Harry dando de ombros.

– Nossa que animado, e você Mione?

Perdida no livro à sua frente.

– Mione larga esse livro, e você?

Olhando para o amigo com indiferença.

– Qualquer uma, estou mais preocupada em conseguir me formar do que com esse baile Rony. – toda essa indiferença era um disfarce, na verdade ela estava torcendo para que uma dupla fosse a campeã, sempre ouvia suas músicas quando seu coração apertava devido a situação que vivia. Voltou à realidade e quando o viu sentar-se à mesa principal, seu coração acelerou e ficou vermelha ao se lembrar do ocorrido à tarde, olhou novamente e viu que ele a fitava pensativamente, quebrou o contato visual ao ouvir a amiga ruiva falar assustada.

– DESCOBRI!

Virou a cabeça e viu o olhar assustado de Gina se dirigir dela para o Snape na mesa principal.

– É ELE HERMIONE!?

Hermione ficou sem reação e só providenciou uma resposta quando Rony perguntou.

– É ele quem? – olhando na mesma direção e vendo somente Snape. Hermione pensou rápido e disse.  
– É porque desde o ocorrido essa manhã Gina quer saber quem é que, quem que é que...

Harry também observava, assim como Neville e Luna que tinha passado na mesa deles, todos olhavam aguardando a resposta, além daqueles olhares ainda tinha um olhar vindo diretamente da mesa principal. Gina viu a confusão na qual colocara a amiga após a sua alta exclamação, então agiu para ajudá-la.

– Quem é o menino que levará Hermione ao Baile do Dia das Bruxas! É isso gente! – exclamou Gina abrindo os braços como se fosse uma grande revelação. Um sonoro "ah", foi ouvido e Luna o quebrou.

– Mas então porque vocês estavam olhando para o Snape?

– Porque parece que ele está com uma cara de mistério vejam. – disse Gina querendo disfarçar e sinalizando com a cabeça para Hermione levantar e segui-la enquanto todos se viravam para olhar para mesa principal.

– Bem nós já vamos, pois temos que pôr a fofoca em dia.

– Ei! Queremos saber quem é o príncipe da Mione. – falou Rony.

– Bem, isso só no baile, beijinhos e tchau. Vem Mione! – Gina saiu arrastando a amiga que nada falava e estava com o rosto quente de tanta vergonha, devido as três situações. Ao sair do Salão, Gina encostou Hermione na parede para que essa voltasse ao seu estado normal.

– Nossa que enrascada hein!?

Hermione a respondeu com um olhar "é mesmo Gina, você quem fez isso", a ruiva entendeu e falou.

– Ok, ok, desculpe, eu sei que fui eu quem fiz isso, mas você poderia ter ficado menos nervosa, olha só para você, parece um tomate!

Hermione só suspirou e colocou a cabeça para trás encostada na parede para respirar melhor. Fechou os olhos para se acalmar, porém um susto não permitiu que isso acontecesse.

– Algum problema Srta. Granger?

Hermione gelou e ficou sem reação, queria estar sonhando, queria que aquilo não estivesse acontecendo. – Droga! –, falou para si mesma, sentiu sua face esquentar e voltou à posição normal.

– Não professor estou bem.

Severo olhou de Hermione para a ruiva ao lado que respondeu a mesma coisa sem pestanejar.

– Então o que fazem paradas sozinhas no corredor?

– Não estamos mais paradas professor, estamos indo. – Hermione puxou Gina pelo braço sem dar tempo da ruiva pensar, deixando um Snape pensativo a observá-las.

--X--

As amigas chegaram à sala comunal em silêncio sem nem ao menos se olharem, sentaram-se na sala ainda vazia e ficaram contemplando a lareira até que Gina resolveu falar.

– Mione, me desculpe não quis ser intrometida, só era uma curiosidade boba.

– É, mas a sua curiosidade boba não respeitou a minha privacidade e ainda me deixou em maus lençóis. – após essa declaração Hermione se dirigiu para o seu dormitório, deixando Gina com um olhar arrependido na sala.

Primeira batida, segunda batida, terceira batida.

– Entra.

A porta abriu devagar e de uma brechinha surgiu uma cabeça com cabelos cor de fogo e com um olhar triste.

– Posso entrar?

– Sim.

Gina caminhou até a cama da amiga e sentou na beirada.

– Desculpe, não tive a intenção.

Hermione continuava deitada de lado apoiando a cabeça em um braço e olhando para frente.

– Eu não pensei que era dessa proporção, Mione você precisa admitir que o Snape, o Snape é algo impensável! Eu pensei em N pessoas, cheguei a pensar até no meu irmão.

Hermione virou os olhos em descrença.

– Sim, até no Rony sim, porque você guardava isso tão bem, que eu pensei no pior, só que SNAPE está acima do Rony!

– Fale mais alto para que o Snape escute Gina. – deixando a amiga em silêncio.

– Mione, olhe para mim, olhe para mim... – o tom de voz era de súplica.

Hermione atendeu.

– Desculpe mesmo, eu...

– Agora você entende porque eu não queria que ninguém soubesse? Porque eu não estou preparada para esse tipo de reação, não tenho nem quero explicar meus sentimentos, são meus, eu sinto e acabou, não quero que me julguem. Sei que não é algo normal, mas eu sinto e pronto. – Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos e isso comoveu a amiga.

– Eu entendo Mione, desculpe, pensei que era uma coisa boba de garota, mas agora vi que é algo sério.

Gina deitou na cama da amiga, aninhando-a em seu peito enquanto a outra chorava.

– Ai Gina o que eu faço? O que eu faço?

Já me conformei  
Vivo de imaginação  
Só não posso mais esconder...

--X--

O falatório aumentava na sala comunal quando Harry e os outros chegaram.

– Cadê as meninas? Saíram correndo do salão.

– Sim, devem estar no quarto fofocando, quem diria Mione com um par e eu sem ninguém, você já tem alguém Harry? – perguntou Rony.

– Não, ainda não convidei ninguém. – um Harry vermelho respondeu olhando para o chão.

– Temos que ver isso meu amigo, daqui a pouco até o Neville terá alguém e nós... nada. – Rony sorriu ao dizer isso.

– Poxa, também não humilha. – Harry sorrira também.

– Aí vamos jogar xadrez bruxo Harry.

– Rony temos duas redações de História da Magia para fazer e um exercício de Poções que não está nada fácil.

– Verdade.

Ficaram pensativos por um instante...

– Mas Hermione fará. – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo e se encaminharam para a mesa do jogo.

--X--

O que está acontecendo? A irritável Granger sempre foi diferente dos outros alunos, mas seu comportamento está fora do normal, o que ela fez hoje à tarde, ela ousou tocar em minhas vestes, e por que aquele sorriso, os olhos fechados, droga, droga, droga!

Severo não gostava de mistérios envolvendo sua pessoa e não gostava que pessoas tomassem conta do seu pensamento fazendo-o perder tempo com o que não devia, Hermione Granger estava fazendo os dois, ele agora teria que descobrir o que acontecia e estava pensando demais nela.

Levantou da cadeira da sala de aula e saiu para seus aposentos extremamente furioso.

--X--

– Mione, está melhor?

– Sim, desculpe por ter molhado sua roupa.

– Nada, eu fui à causadora disso.

– Não, você não foi a causadora, você foi um bode expiatório, a causadora disso tudo fui eu que me apaixonei por uma pessoa que simplesmente está a quilômetros de distância de mim em todos os sentidos.

Gina sentou na cama.

– Longe por quê? Eu não acho.

Hermione olhou para ela não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

– O quê!?

– É isso mesmo, você é mulher e ele é homem e eu não vejo problema nenhum nisso, bem, só se ele for gay.

– Acho que estou ficando maluca, você tem noção do que está falando? Ele é meu professor e mais do que isso ele é Severo Snape!

– Sim, e você Hermione Granger, já pensou em ser chamada de Sra. Snape?

– Aff, essa conversa está surreal demais para mim, vamos para sala comunal nos juntar aos meninos, anda. Eu me apaixono pelo Batman do mundo bruxo e você que surta. – levantou da cama sinalizando para amiga acompanhá-la.

– Quem é Batman? E porque eu surtei? Tudo é possível.

Hermione empurrou Gina para fora virando os olhos enquanto a sua amiga ria.

--X--

As semanas se passaram muito depressa, Gina falava na cabeça de Mione planos mirabolantes para ela conquistar Snape, inclusive magias de amor que lera em uma revista adolescente, Rony e Harry a perturbavam querendo saber quem era seu par, Snape a observava cada vez mais e suas reações eram as mais atípicas possíveis. Em uma das aulas ele parou atrás dela para verificar sua poção e ela quase jogou o corpo para trás para encostar-se nele devido ao cheiro e a voz em seu pescoço. Depois disso ela passou a nem sequer olhar para o Mestre de Poções. Um dia à noite na Sala Comunal enquanto fazia o dever de Herbologia, Lilá e Parvati entraram pela sala gritando qual seria a banda que se apresentaria no Baile do Dia das Bruxas.

– Ah, saiu o resultado, saiu o resultado, já sabemos quem se apresentará no baile. – gritava Parvati.

Hermione não deu atenção, continuou concentrada em seu exercício até que ouviu o nome da banda.

– Gente, The Sectumsempras!

Era uma dupla muito famosa tanto no mundo bruxo quanto no trouxa. A maioria não gostou, mas o duo feminino era muito famoso devido à sua música sombria e eletrônica, a beleza e a voz sedutora das vocalistas eram um fato que pesava na escolha. O único problema eram algumas de suas músicas fazerem referência a Sonserina subliminarmente.

Gina eufórica foi ao encontro da amiga.

– Mione, Mione! The Sectumsempras! Ai isso é tudo! – estava vermelha de tão feliz, – será que conseguirei ir com o Harry? Só falta isso para ser perfeito!

Harry e Rony se aproximavam, com um Rony bem cabisbaixo:

– Poxa, nada haver aquelas duas se esgoelando com aquelas músicas sonserinas, aquilo nem parece música eletrônica.

– Rony, pensemos como sonserinos e tiraremos vantagem da situação... músicas "melosas" como você diz atraem meninas, então se elas gostarem para nós será menos difícil de convidá-las. - Harry terminou e olhou para Gina que baixou os olhos.

– E você Mione, agora que já tem par deve está toda feliz né? Um clima propício para algo mais... – dando uma piscadinha para a amiga. – Aí Mione!  
Vai tirar o atraso!

Hermione ao lembrar-se da pessoa com a qual queria algo ficou mais vermelha.

– Aff, Rony, pare de besteira, tenho um trabalho de Herbologia para fazer e para seu governo eu não vou mais com ninguém ao baile, vou só.

Rony e Harry se olharam e saíram de perto sem entender e comentar nada.

Gina se aproximou da amiga.

Mione, você...

– Chega Gina, deixe-me terminar esse exercício.

A amiga deixou-a sozinha, Hermione sabia que agora seria mais difícil ir àquele baile, pois tudo que ela queria era estar com ele lá ao som das músicas que consolavam o seu sentimento.

Eu tenho inveja do sol que pode te aquecer

--X--

As provas chegaram e Hermione refugiou-se na biblioteca para fugir do barulho da sua sala comunal. Estivera estudando Trato com as Criaturas Mágicas, gostava muito de Hagrid, mas era consciente de que ele não tinha dom para lecionar. Levantou-se para procurar mais um livro, a pilha que estava em sua mesa não fora suficiente para que pudesse saciar suas dúvidas. Andou até o fim da biblioteca e entrou na seção de Criaturas Mágicas procurando livro por livro, até que o encontrou no fim do corredor. Deu uma folheada e virou-se para voltar à mesa quando, cabisbaixa, percebeu um par de botas pretas. Seu corpo gelou, ao subir o olhar e ver que seu pesadelo-sonho se tornara verdade, encontrando o olhar do Mestre de Poções. O gelo derretera devido ao fogo que queimava em seu corpo, não sabia se de vergonha ou de desejo. Totalmente sem reação voltou a olhar para o chão.

Ele resolveu agir.

– O que está acontecendo Srta. Granger? – Snape cruzou os braços segurando as vestes e olhou penetrantemente para ela.

Hermione sentiu o peso do seu olhar. O ato de segurar as vestes fez com que elas balançassem e exalassem um cheiro inebriante. Assim que ela o sentiu, resolveu que tinha que sair dali. Deu um passo para direita, mas Snape se moveu na mesma direção parando à sua frente, moveu-se para esquerda e ele a seguiu, ficando sem reação resolveu dar um passo à frente e ele não se moveu. Chegou muito perto, podia sentir o calor do corpo dele, a única coisa que os separava era o livro que Hermione segurava com toda força contra o peito.

Ela deu um passo longo para trás e parou, esperando que ele viesse, porém isso não aconteceu. Levantou a cabeça para olhar, quando ele deu um passo na mesma distância para frente e repetiu.

– O que está acontecendo Srta. Granger?

Com a proximidade Hermione abaixou a cabeça, mas ao olhar para seus pés, viu o quão medrosa estava sendo e teve vergonha de si, respirou fundo, levantou a cabeça e respondeu.

– O que acontece aqui professor, é que estou tentando passar e o senhor me impede só isso que acontece.

Hermione se calou esperando que ele respondesse e a resposta veio com outro passo para mais próximo dela. Seu autocontrole foi embora começou a suar, transparecendo que estava aflita e o livro que estava em seus braços caiu.

Snape não sabia por que estava se aproximando tanto da aluna, sua mente dizia para se afastar, mas seu corpo agia de forma contrária. Quando chegou perto, Hermione olhou bem dentro de seus olhos, aspirou seu cheiro, segurou suas vestes e fechou os olhos esperando o que poderia acontecer. Ele permaneceu parado olhando para o rosto da mulher à sua frente, sem entender porque ela fizera aquilo, sua face era uma miríade de emoções, não sabia o que fazer.

A jovem grifinória sentiu as vestes fugirem de seus dedos, e quando abriu os olhos ele se fora, deixando apenas seu perfume impregnado em seu corpo e a lembrança daquele inesperado encontro. – abaixou-se para pegar o livro e ouviu.

– Até que enfim encontrei você, sempre enfurnada na biblioteca. – era Minerva.

– Estava procurando um livro para continuar meus estudos.  
– Sim, sim querida, mas preciso falar com você agora sobre um grifinório poderia me acompanhar? – Minerva percebeu que a menina estava triste. –  
O que foi que aconteceu? Por que está triste?

– Nada não, só estou cansada, vamos? – Hermione forçou um sorriso e saiu com a diretora que ela acreditava ter enganado.

Eu tenho inveja do vento que te toca.

--X--

Desde quando ela deixou de ser aluna e passou a ser mulher? Droga ! – Com raiva de si mesmo, por ter perdido o autocontrole, esse era o pensamento do Mestre de Poções enquanto caminhava vermelho de raiva e vergonha, fazendo com que os alunos ficassem assustados ao vê-lo passar. Chegou as masmorras mais rápido do que o normal, e sumiu por entre a porta de seus aposentos. Nem ouviu a saudação de Remo Lupin, que ficou sem resposta e se perguntando o que fizera o mestre ficar tão furioso.

Ao chegar a seus aposentos, foi direto para o laboratório, procurando algo para ocupar a mente, porém a única coisa que fez foi esmurrar a bancada. Sabia que tinha cruzado o limite imposto por ele relacionado a contatos íntimos.

Depois de perder o controle estava sem ar e sentia seu peito doer, saiu do aposento, cruzando a sala em direção ao seu quarto onde apanhou um baú. Entoando um feitiço em sereiano rompeu o lacre mágico e ajoelhou-se diante dele procurando o que fazia seu coração doer. – Linda, como eu pude... – angústia e rancor em sua voz. Sentou-se, apertando a foto contra o peito, depois olhou novamente, ela acenava abraçada a ele, mandando beijos, tão jovem, tão distante, Lílian.

--X--

Um grifinório se metera em mais uma confusão, desrespeitando as regras, Minerva relatava o fato e a punição que havia designado. Hermione tentava prestar atenção no que era relatado, mas não fingia bem.

– Srta. Granger percebo que há algo a incomodando. – era uma voz conhecida, de um amigo que se fora. Minerva parou de falar e olhou para cima, assim como a aluna.

– Alvo, você está atrapalhando, estamos resolvendo problemas.

– Sim Minerva, por isso estou perguntando, vejo que temos problemas.

Os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lágrimas e ela piscou o mais rápido que pôde para que elas não rolassem. Minerva olhou do quadro para a aluna sem entender.

– Sempre existem problemas diretor, estamos vivos. – respondeu com uma voz cansada.

– Diretora, já entendi o recado, posso ir?

Minerva sem entender a conversa respondeu. – Sim, sim, até logo. – Hermione se despediu do quadro e saiu.

– O que foi isso Alvo? O que foi isso? – perguntava sem entender.

– Temos problemas Minerva, temos problemas. – Alvo não explicou a frase somente virou-se para a janela e olhou para além do horizonte como se estivesse vendo algo que se aproximava e mudaria a rotina de Hogwarts.

--X--

Após sair da sala da diretora, Hermione andava a esmo pelos corredores do castelo, tentando tomar um rumo, porém o rumo que seu coração desejava não poderia ser tomado.

Harry a encontrou quando voltava do treino de quadribol.

– Passeando?

– Não, fui resolver o problema de um aluno que aprontou mais uma.

– Sei... Mione e o tal do par misterioso para o baile? Só vamos conhecê-lo no dia?

– Ah, Harry nem sei, nem sei...

– Que desânimo, sai dessa! Dá um abraço aqui no seu irmão que passarei um pouco da minha energia para você.

– Sua energia, seu suor, esse cheiro bom... - finalizou com um sorriso e abraçando o amigo que retribuiu o sorriso, caminharam abraçados para a sala comunal.

--X--

Os dias passaram mais depressa depois do anúncio da dupla que cantaria no baile, a escola estava bem agitada com os preparativos, Quando Hermione se deu conta só faltava uma semana, e não pensara em nada para vestir. Pensou em colocar qualquer roupa, mas Gina não permitiu, e a obrigou a dar uma revistada no armário na tentativa de encontrar algo.

Hermione falou para a amiga que não tinha nada, mas a ruiva não desistiu.

– Gina olha só a bagunça que você está fazendo! Eu não vou arrumar nada disso, estamos perdendo tempo!

– Se você me ajudar arrumaremos rapidinho. – falou uma voz de dentro do armário –, e além do mais se você não estivesse aí parada já teríamos achado algo. – replicou colocando a cabeça para fora.

– Eu já falei para você que no dia eu escolho algo visto, e pronto.

– NADA DISSO! – Gina retorquiu. – Temos que ver sua roupa hoje para pensarmos no seu penteado e na sua maquiagem.

O armário de Hermione era maior do que o das outras alunas, essa era uma das vantagens em ser monitora, ter seu próprio quarto e armário.

– Ei! – ouviu-se uma exclamação no interior do móvel. – achei um pacote aqui.

Hermione que estava sentada na cama nem se mobilizou.

– Aqui Mione, está um pouco empoeirado, mas acho que o conteúdo está inteiro. – Gina saiu do armário e se juntou a amiga sentada na cama.

– Não imagino o que seja... – olhava para o pacote com uma cara de perdida.

– Bem, só saberemos se abrirmos. – Gina rasgou o pacote e viu um lindo tecido de crepe vermelho, ao sacudir, viu que era um vestido tomara-que-caia que tinha uma fita em cetim vermelho logo abaixo dos seios e abaixo dela se abriam várias camadas finas.

– Mione! Ele é lindo! Como você não sabia que tinha algo desse tipo no armário?

– Deve ter sido minha mãe quem colocou no malão sem eu perceber. Realmente ele é bonito. – Ela achara o vestido bonito, porém isso não a fez sentir-se alegre. Sabia que o usaria para ficar recolhida num canto da mesa vendo a noite passar e cada vez que pensava em algo que lembrava o maldito baile, sentia um aperto no peito.

– Bonito não, lindo! E você ficará linda nele, já tenho até idéia de como será seu cabelo e sua maquiagem, eu farei assim... – e começou a explicar a colega o que faria com seu cabelo e seu rosto, que faria uma hidratação profunda nos cabelos e na pele e também uma esfoliação para rosto e corpo.

Hermione ouvia parada sem dar muito crédito às viagens da amiga, só se deixando levar.

A semana passou rápida, em meio às aulas e os tratamentos de beleza que Gina dispensara a ambas. Durante esse tempo ela limitava-se a olhar discretamente para a mesa principal quando entrava e na maioria das vezes ele não estava lá. Quando estava ele evitava os olhares. Somente por duas vezes seus olhares se encontraram e nesse pouco tempo ela sentiu um calor desprendido daquele olhar que nunca ocorrera anteriormente. Isso fez com que sua coragem retribuísse tal sensação, e ficaram assim por alguns segundos até que ele voltou para sua refeição.

--X--

O tão esperado dia do baile chegou. Todas as casas estavam agitadas, até os sonserinos que eram mais contidos estavam contagiados pelo acontecimento.

Gina e Hermione acordaram cedo, pois tinham uma lista de tratamentos para realizar, segundo o guia de beleza idealizado por Ginevra Weasley. Harry e Rony dormiram até tarde, decidindo se preocupar com o baile só à tarde.

As meninas começaram o tratamento logo cedo cuidando da pele, após terminarem foram para os cabelos. Passaram o dia todo no tratamento de beleza planejado por Gina; às quinze horas haviam terminado e o resultado do tratamento era visível, a pele de Hermione brilhava após uma semana de tratamento e seus cabelos tinham um outro aspecto.

O baile começava às dezenove horas, mas Gina começou a arrumar o cabelo de Hermione cedo, já que ele era trabalhoso. Fez escova e uma maquiagem que a transformou. Quando deu o horário elas estavam impecavelmente prontas, Harry e Rony as esperavam na Sala Comunal.

Ao entrarem no recinto Rony ficou boquiaberto e os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. Gina usava um vestido preto frente única, cheio de pedrinhas que contrastava com sua pele branca e seu cabelo vermelho. Ela o deixara solto, totalmente liso caindo pelas costas nuas.

Harry estava sem palavras, somente sorrira quando ela se aproximou e perguntou com um olhar maroto.

– Ficou bom?

– Si... si... sim.

Rony ainda olhava Hermione, que não parecia à devoradora de livros. Sua maquiagem deu-lhe um ar de mulher e seus cabelos cacheados displicentemente presos ajudaram.

– Vamos? – ela disse, diante de um Rony extasiado.

– Sim..., vamos. – ele parou enquanto ela passava a sua frente.

Quando chegaram ao salão viram que a decoração não deixara a desejar.

Como todos os anos anteriores, o baile estava bem animado tocando músicas variadas. Os quatro sentaram juntos em uma mesa. Harry e Gina como um casal, e Rony tentando formar um com Hermione desde que saíra da Sala Comunal, porém ela não lhe dava atenção, pois procurava alguém.

– Vamos beber algo? – Harry perguntou para todos.

– Sim, eu quero ponche e vocês? – Gina retornou a pergunta para Rony e Hermione.

– Eu também.

–Eu aceito.

– Rony, vamos comigo?

–Claro Harry.

Aproveitando a saída dos meninos Gina se aproximou de Hermione.

– E aí, já achou o seu alvo?

– Pare com isso Gina.

– Ah, Mione, pare de fingir, desde que chegou seus olhos espreitam cada lugar do salão à procura dele.

– É verdade. – admitiu deixando os ombros caírem –, mas não o vejo em lugar algum.

– Levando em consideração que ele está de preto e que o salão está escuro, você terá que levantar e ir atrás.

– Você acha?

– Claro, vai à luta, ficar sentada aqui sendo cantada pelo meu irmão é que não levará a nada.

Hermione riu diante da declaração da amiga que a incentivou a levantar.

–Vá logo antes que eles voltem com o ponche. – Hermione levantou e virou-se para Gina.

– Mas Gina, não mudará em nada, do que adianta procurá-lo se sei que...

– Você não sabe de nada, só saberá se for até ele, anda porque eles já estão voltando.

Elas sorriram uma para outra e Hermione falou:

– Maluca! E eu sou mais maluca ainda porque embarco nas suas idéias insanas. – e saiu entrando no meio da multidão em busca de alguém.

– Ué, cadê a Mione? – perguntou Rony.

– Foi encontrar o príncipe dela. – a irmã respondeu sorrindo e bebendo o ponche.

--X--

Do outro lado do salão Snape tentava se manter no local sem azarar ninguém.

– Música alta, tumulto, jovens se agarrando.

Ao falar a palavra jovens ele se lembrou de uma jovem grifinória e sua raiva aumentou, resolveu caminhar antes que azarasse alguém.

--X--

Hermione olhava para todos os lados tentando localizar a pessoa, porém era muita gente até que uma luz se acendeu diretamente do palco.

– Boa noite a todos, eu professor Lupin tenho o prazer de apresentar a dupla mais famosa do mundo trouxa e bruxo The Sectumsempras. Os gritos eram ensurdecedores e Hermione resolveu encarar a multidão que se aglomerava em frente ao palco para poder vê-las mais de perto. Conseguiu ficar bem próxima do palco e gritou quando as luzes apagaram e voltaram a acender com eles no palco.

Estava dançando e cantando em todas as músicas até que sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, olhou e viu Rony sinalizar para ela. Muito contrariada se afastou do palco.

– O que foi Rony?

–Estava procurando por você. Como consegue ficar no meio daquela multidão? Pensei que seria amassado! – passava as mãos nas vestes.

– Já me achou, agora diga o que você quer.

– Bem é que você sumiu e o Harry e a Gina estão lá, então resolvi procurá-la para ficarmos juntos. – Hermione olhou desconfiada e ele percebeu. – Não, não é isso que você está pensando, eu só queria ser sua companhia caso você queira, aceita? – perguntou com medo da resposta.

– Sim Rony aceito vamos curtir o show?

Quando se voltaram para o palco estava terminando uma música e começou outra logo em seguida.

– Eu queria dedicar essa música a todos os apaixonados, quem sabe se nessa noite o que vocês desejam não se torna realidade?

A vocalista se ajeitou num banquinho que apareceu enquanto sua parceira dava os primeiro toques na guitarra, logo em seguida sua voz melodiosa ressoou pelo salão embalando os casais.

Eu só quero estar no teu pensamento

Rony e Hermione ficaram parados vendo os casais se formarem no salão.

Dentro dos teus sonhos e no teu olhar...

Com muito medo, Rony perguntou:

– Aceita dançar comigo?

Relutantemente...

– Aceito

Tenho que te amar só no meu silêncio...

Abraçaram-se meio sem jeito, Hermione colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, sentido a maciez do tecido.

Num só pedacinho de mim...

Ele a envolveu, uma mão na cintura e a outra repousando em suas costas

Eu daria tudo pra tocar você.

E começaram a dançar embalados pela música

Tudo pra te amar uma vez

Hermione fechou os olhos, estava gostando daquele momento

Já me acostumei vivo de imaginação  
Só não posso mais esconder  
Que eu tenho inveja  
Do sol que pode te aquecer  
Eu tenho inveja do vento que toca  
Tenho ciúmes  
De quem pode amar você  
Quem pode ter você pra sempre

O calor do corpo dele, a maciez da roupa, o perfume, o perfume não era o mesmo, abriu os olhos e não conseguiu mais fechar.

--X--

Andava a esmo pelo salão com raiva das suas últimas atitudes. Sentia-se refém dele próprio, não conseguia entender o porquê de uma aluna que perturbava as suas aulas há tanto tempo ter passado do nada para o nível alguém. O comportamento anormal dela no corredor o perseguia como um dos seus piores fantasmas, não gostava quando se via imaginando o que aconteceria se ele tivesse se aproximado mais, senão tivesse fugido dela na biblioteca. Sim, ele fugiu e cada vez que se lembrava disso sentia mais raiva das atitudes impensadas dela e pela sua falta de reação contrária que teimava em se deixar levar por algo idiota que surgia dentro dele, por mais que rejeitasse por mais que ele tentasse não sentir. Estava começando a aparecer rachaduras na barreira de isolamento que tinha construído desde a morte de Lílian, ele acreditava que ela seria forte para durar toda a sua miserável vida, mas agora viu que não. Alguém do lado de fora tentava entrar e o pior, ele do lado de dentro queria sair.

Ele tentava esquecer quem invadira seus pensamentos, até que a aparição do Lupin chamou sua atenção e a dupla começou a cantar. Deu graças pelo início do show, pois o salão ficou menos cheio. Assim poderia andar livremente até ver quem não queria, quem tentava expulsar de seus pensamentos, nos braços de outro. Parou e não conseguiu desviar o olhar.

--X--

Hermione parou de se mover olhando fixamente para ele, parecia estar congelada.

Ele também não se mexeu, novamente sua razão era deixada de lado pelo seu corpo teimoso que não saía do lugar, seus olhos não obedeciam e por mais que tentasse desviar o olhar e sair dali, parecia que algo mais forte do que ele o prendia aos castanhos que brilhavam no escuro ao vê-lo.

Hermione segurou o olhar até ouvir Rony chamar com insistência:

– Mione, Mione!

–Diga Rony.

– O que aconteceu? Você parou de dançar. Pisei no seu pé?

– Não, nada... – se virou para encontrá-lo e ele não estava mais lá.

– Mione, o que foi?

– Nada... nada, eu, eu tenho que ir – se desvencilhou dos braços de Rony e saiu em direção ao encontro de alguém que ela não sabia aonde tinha ido.

– Mas, mas... Mione! – ele ainda tentou segurá-la, mas ela escapou – Mione!

Ela não ouviu o grito de Rony, procurou Snape pelo salão enquanto a música continuava. Não o encontrou em lugar algum e resolveu sair e procurá-lo no jardim. Chegando lá fora tentou encontrá-lo na escuridão da noite, quando viu uma sombra à beira do lago, desceu correndo, sem se importar com o vento gelado que cortava sua pele. Chegando mais próximo a ele foi diminuindo a velocidade até parar um pouco sem fôlego. Correra como se não fosse alcançá-lo, como se fosse perdê-lo.

– O que deseja Srta. Granger?

Ainda não se acostumara com o fato dele saber que ela estava presente mesmo sem ter feito barulho, os anos de espionagem não o deixavam.

– Professor eu...

– O que deseja Srta. Granger?

Severo continuava de costas, a perguntar, contemplando o reflexo da lua no lago. Somente seus cabelos se mexiam devido ao vento, sendo jogados para frente, tapando uma parte do seu rosto.

Ela ameaçou falar, mas se calou, ficaram em silêncio, ouvindo a música que ecoava por Hogwarts. Motivada pela música respirou fundo e chamou.

– Professor.

Severo se virou e ficou olhando-a de braços cruzados, protegido dentro de sua fortaleza, seu rosto era uma incógnita.

– Eu... – estava nervosa e as palavras teimavam em ficar presas em sua garganta – eu não sei como falar.

– Pois então aprenda, não tenho a noite toda.

Hermione parou magoada com as palavras, estava ali porque acreditara que sentira algo na troca de olhares no salão que correspondia ao que sentia por ele, mas aquelas palavras mostraram que estava enganada. Ficou envergonhada por ser tão boba e ter se exposto tanto. Antes que chorasse na frente dele virou-se para ir embora.

Severo Snape sabia que aquelas palavras tinham afetado-a, não queria ter falado aquilo, mas por um lado ficou satisfeito ao ver que seus lábios obedeceram a sua razão. Viu quando ela se virou e saiu de perto dele, e começou a sentir uma angústia crescendo dentro de si, cada passo que ela dava o deixava mais inquieto, não queria perder o controle da situação, não queria se render ao seu coração que dava sinais de vida, mas a cada passo perdia mais o controle. Quando ela já estava a uma certa distância sua voz se libertou:

– Srta. Granger!

Abaixou a cabeça e murmurou. – Maldição! – estava perdendo para ele mesmo.

Ela parou ao ouvir seu nome, não se virou com medo de que fosse uma ilusão, não ouviu mais nada e voltou a andar.

Não perderia, não aceitaria querê-la; mesmo de cabeça baixa evitando olhá-la sentiu que ela estava se afastando, se rendeu e chamou de novo.

– Srta. Granger!

Parou e constatou que era verdade, se virou encontrando Snape de cabeça baixa.

Permaneceram parados, ela com medo de ir até ele, e ele se recusando a ir ao encontro dela, ficaram nesse impasse até ela dar um passo seguido de outro e outro diminuindo a distância física entre eles.

Quando Hermione chegou junto de Severo ele estava de cabeça baixa com os braços cruzados, ela se aproximou mais e gentilmente tocou em seu rosto levantando sua cabeça chamando-o.

– Professor.  
Ele estava de olhos fechados e cabeça baixa, não querendo acreditar que tinha perdido aquela batalha para ele mesmo. Não entendia como podia ser tão forte em enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas e perder por um sentimento bobo que não conseguia nomear. Sentiu o toque suave dela e o chamado carinhoso, não conseguindo resistir deixou-se levar. Abriu os olhos admirando a coragem da jovem à sua frente, e lamentou o fato de não ter tido essa coragem há 20 anos.

Quis tocá-la e com receio encostou-se a seu rosto delicadamente recebendo um afago como resposta. Ela acariciava a mão dele com o rosto, ele retribuiu e perguntou:

– Por Merlin, o que deseja Srta. Granger? – revelando angústia em sua pergunta.

Ela segurou a mão dele entre as suas e fechou os olhos, aspirando o perfume que vinha do Mestre de Poções.

Ele ficou parado pensando no que estava prestes a fazer, até que se aproximou encostando seus lábios nos dela, beijando-a delicadamente.

Ela respondeu ao beijo e o abraçou para que pudesse senti-lo. Ele aceitou abraçando-a mais forte experimentando cada sensação de ter seus lábios nos dela.

Estavam ainda abraçados quando abriram os olhos, ambos repletos de emoções e questionamentos.

Severo a abraçou como se não fosse mais soltá-la e falou num suspiro:

– Srta. Granger... – e depois se separou.

Nada falaram só o som da música vinda do castelo e o barulho do vento nas árvores falava naquele instante. Ele segurou a delicada mão, beijando-a, depois deu um demorado beijo em seu rosto, e se foi.

Hermione ficou parada sentindo ele se afastar olhando para o lago à sua frente sem ter coragem de olhar para trás.

--X--

N/A: Reviews são bem vindas ;)


End file.
